


Wishful Thinking

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Loveless, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archival Fic, Challenge fic, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Gojyo and fantasies (and Gojyo's fantasies).
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from 2010, for a Loveless AU request challenge on my journal. White_aster asked for Hakkai and Gojyo.

Sometimes he likes to picture Hakkai with his ears still on. He'd probably have perfect control over them, down to the last twitch and flick, and they'd perk up cutely when he did one of those scary smiles...and that would probably be bad, because then Gojyo wouldn't know whether to pounce or to duck. Right now it's pretty straightforward.

(And then there's Younger Hakkai, but he isn't sure he wants to picture Younger Hakkai with his ears, because when Older Hakkai talks about those days, he always goes sort of still, sort of quiet, and the idea of those cute dark ears just sitting there dead and lifeless is...not the sort of thing he wants to keep him company at night. So he mostly doesn't think about it. Except sometimes he does anyway.)

"Hey," he asks one day, coming up behind Hakkai while he's cooking and resting his chin on Hakkai's shoulder. He can always get away with claiming he just wants to know what's for dinner, but they're sort of past needing excuses, and anyway, Hakkai just smiles at him. "You ever think about me with my ears still on?"

"No," Hakkai says, not looking up from his stirring.

Gojyo straightens, surprised. "No?"

"No."

"Uh...why _not_?"

"Because I'm not sexually attracted to twelve year-olds," Hakkai informs him mildly, only if you know him well--and Gojyo knows him _really_ well--you can tell he's laughing. On the inside. At Gojyo's expense.

"Thirteen," he mutters, "and I'm not talking about me as a kid. I'm talking about me! Now! It'd be dead sexy!"

"Mm...I suppose there is something to be said for the naïf and inexperienced...."

"Rrr. You're impossible," Gojyo says, torn between wandering off to sulk and--

"I do try," Hakkai replies, turning his head and tipping it back, and okay, distraction with kisses may not be an apology for ruining Gojyo's fun, but it's a pretty good start.

He forgets to ask what Hakkai _does_ think about, if there's any dark and dirty fantasies rattling around in there, but it's just as well.

What Hakkai thinks about is Gojyo bound, collared and chained, and he can see that anytime he wants, only he'd have to let someone else do it. Which will never happen, because Gojyo is _his_ Sacrifice, and he'd kill another thousand youkai to keep this one safe.

He may still ask. Someday.

But first he'll wait and see if Gojyo is going to surprise him at the door with a pair of fake ears, and he thinks the odds are stacked pretty firmly in his favor.


End file.
